Forgettable Memories
by MissMirrors
Summary: Over at the AVL Australian Prison, a villain has escaped. This villain is not like others, this one kills. Gru and Lucy are flown to London to stop this villain, as one of his plans are to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Just before I say anything, just to let you know Despicable Me 3 is coming out in 2017 :D. I haven't written for a while because all my exams at school I'm getting, all the studying, it's just a joke. I've been reading more than writing, but I have returned because I wanted to write a new story, which is under this cut...**

* * *

_**Forgettable Memories - Chapter 1**_

Gru could never have one night where he could just have a normal dream like his family always do. It was the same dream over and over. Lucy and the girls being taken away from him forever. It was his worst nightmare. Usually instead of sleeping, he would just sit up in his bed, listening to Lucy's soft, beautiful breathing. He would then walk quietly to their daughter's room, just watching them sleep peacefully for a few moments, before going back to bed and hearing Lucy's breathing before drifting into sleep.

His family were his everything, they were all he could ever ask for. But just seeing them being taken away from him just rips his heart out, and getting it crushed by a rock. Just recently he started doing a daily routine of double checking the locks to the windows and doors, always waking up to see if Lucy and the girls are alright, which they always are. And when he sees them in the morning, he feels happier than ever.

But, it was one of those nights where he just had that dreadful nightmare again. "NO!" Gru shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and quickly moving his hands towards Lucy's side of the bed, but he froze when he couldn't feel anything, "Lucy?!" He said with a hint of fear in his voice. He quickly got out of bed, but before he rushed out the door, he noticed a ray of sunlight through the window. It was morning.

Gru sighed, _"She's probably already awake." _Relief swept over him, as he knew that Lucy was now always getting up before him, knowing that he deserved more sleep because of those terrible nightmares. As he was putting on his scarf, he walked down to the living room, hearing the sounds of laughter. He always loved that around the house, knowing everyone was safe and happy.

As he entered the living room, he saw his wife and daughters playing a video game, "Mom the dragon burned you! How will I defeat Margo and Edith by myself?" Agnes laughed. "I'm sure your unicorn can take a knight and a ninja can't he?" Lucy said, encouraging her. Margo laughed, "No way! He unicorn can't stand a chance against my-" Agnes suddenly stabbed her unicorn's horn into Margo's knight, making her die, "...I spoke too soon." She chuckled.

"You girls look like you're having fun." Gru laughed. Lucy and the girls stopped what they were doing and turned to face Gru, "Morning daddy!" Agnes said happily. Gru loved it when they call him 'dad' or 'daddy'. Ever since he and Lucy got married, the names were now being used, "Morning sweetheart." Gru replied to Agnes, walking over to his daughters to give them a kiss on their foreheads.

He turned to Lucy and gave her a soft kiss, "Morning honey, by the way, can I talk to you for a minute...?" Lucy gave a confused look at Gru, but then finally knew what he was talking about, "Sure sweetie." Lucy said, as they both got up and walked to the kitchen, so the girls wouldn't be able to hear them.

When they both sat down at the counter, Gru gave a depressing sigh, "I had that nightmare again." Lucy sadly frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I don't understand, how can you have the same nightmare every night?" She asked. Gru glanced at Lucy, then continued staring at the floor, "This nightmare I always have is a fear." He explained, "My biggest fear is dat you and the gurls will be taken away from me."

Gru's words made Lucy heartbroken. She didn't know what to do, and if her and the girls were ever taken away from him, it was painful to think about his expression. He would be broke forever. He would never find a family as perfect as them. He would have to start living alone once again, with no one to play with, no one to say "I love you" to, he would be lonely until he died.

"You don't have to worry about anything Gru, you don't have to worry about me and the girls being taken away from you, we will always be here with you." Lucy said, and it wasn't a lie, it was the truth. Gru smiled, he loved it when she just said simple words, and he would feel better in a second, "Promise?"

Gru suddenly wanted to take back what he just asked her. She can't say yes or no to that question, because no one knows what the future has in plan for him and his family. But, judging by the look of Lucy's face, he knew the answer. "Promise." She said softly.

* * *

As Gru and Lucy went into work the next morning, Gru couldn't feel more happier. Last night was one of the best sleeps he ever had. After those loving words from Lucy, it was obvious she was right. His family would never be taken away from him, and Lucy promised it.

As they walked up the their director, Silas Ramsbottom, he looked like he was in a panic. Gru and Lucy exchanged confused glances as they walked over to their boss. "Hey Silas. You don't look okay, did something happen?" Lucy asked. It took about five seconds for Ramsbottom to realise someone was there. He look up at the agents, but his face expression stayed the same.

"Oh good morning Agent Gru and Agent Wilde." Silas said, before staring back into space nervously again. "Is something wrong?" Gru asked, as he and Lucy sat down. "Okay, yes. There is." Silas continued, "A villain has escaped from our Australian jail." Lucy was shocked, "But, you said no one could escape from the Australian jail! It's too strong! Who could get out of that?" Silas shuddered, before frighteningly saying his name, that made Gru turn his hands rapidly into fists, "Xavior."

You could tell Gru hated this man. He wasn't a big fan of him, Xavior was an enemy of him. Xavior wasn't any ordinary villain who liked to steal, he was more different than others. Xavior liked to **kill**. Silas could see the anger shown in Gru's face, "I take it you know this man?" Gru didn't say a word, he only slightly nodded. "Well, if you know this man then Agent Gru, we can happily ask you and Agent Wilde a favour." Silas said, he picked up a small remote, and pressed a little green button, making a TV screen pop out from the table.

"According to our AVL tracking device we found out he is currently in London. So, would you two accept the favour of going to London? We need him back in prison as quickly as possible." Silas asked the two agents. Gru sighed, and slightly nodded, "But only on one condition." Silas raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue, which Gru did, "I go on my own."

Gru slowly turned towards Lucy, not really wanting to see her expression, but did so. There was definitely shock, but something was there which Gru really didn't like. "What do you mean on your own?" Lucy asked sadly. "I'm not saying I don't want to go with you, I do! It's just that I don't want you to get hurt." Gru replied. Lucy didn't reply, she knew that Gru was trying to protect her, or was he saying she can't look after herself? "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

Gru groaned, "No. I'm not saying that, I just really don't want Xavior to kill you." Lucy did understand, but she didn't want Xavior to kill Gru either. Silas suddenly butted in, "I'm sorry Agent Gru, you will take her with you and that's that." He left the table, his footsteps fading away as Gru and Lucy got up, "Lucy, if you're coming with me, then I only need to tell you one thing to stay alive." Gru sighed, as he saw Lucy giving him a look to continue, "Stay with me."

Lucy smiled. She place her hands softly on his shoulders, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about me." Gru took her hands off his shoulders and held them in his, "Yes, I do." Lucy chuckled, "You don't. You know why?" Gru looked at Lucy with a confused expression, "Why?" Lucy leaned in closer so their lips where almost touching, and she whispered,

**"Because I have you."**

* * *

**I have just recently edited this because there was a couple spelling mistakes and punctuation errors I had to correct. **

**I like writing new stories, it's such fun :) I came up with the idea of them going to London because next month that's where I'm going :D Review if you like it, or hate it. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took most probably about a week to update, but I've been working so hard at school lately, it's exhausting. I will still get around to finishing this, but it might take a long time. I'm so sorry :( But this is Chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Forgettable Memories - Chapter 2**_

"So, when will you be back?" It was a day after Gru and Lucy had their meeting with Silas. They accepted the job of going to London, and hunting down Xaviour. But what Gru didn't like were two things.

One, they had to leave their daughters for most probably about two weeks to him, which Gru hated. Gru and Lucy went on their honeymoon for one week, which was fine to them, because they didn't stay away from the girls that long. Staying away from them even longer (with them being taken care of by his mother), who knows what could happen to them? His mom could have a heart attack, and then some crazed person broke in his mom's house and took his girls away, without being there to save them. Gru knew that was a stupid idea, but who knows?

The second thought was about Lucy. He was worried about Lucy getting killed or hurt as much as the girls being in danger. He knew about Xaviour, he was a dangerous man. He wasn't trying to offend Lucy, but she is too weak against him. Xaviour was strong and powerful, whilst Lucy was fragile to him. If he had to face seeing the sight of Lucy being killed right in front of his eyes, he would be destroyed.

All of his girls were his priority, and they knew it. Gru never cared if he ever got hurt, he only cared about the girls and Lucy.

Gru looked down at Margo, "I'm not sure when we weel be back Margo, as much as I'm worried about this mission, I'm more worried about what could happen to you, and Lucy." He stated. Margo tugged at his arm, making him realise she wanted him to lower down. He did so, and before he knew it her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him, "You don't need to worry about us dad." She said softly.

Gru smirked to himself, but started to frown again because of the fact that Margo might not be fully right. "I do Margo, but eet's just dat I'm being a leetle bit overprotective of you and your sisters." He replied.

It was so funny to think of her dad as overprotective, but Margo knew that's what dads do. "We all know that dad," She laughed, "And you don't need to worry about mom either." She continued, "She will be with you." Gru sighed, "But I might not always be dhere." He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and looked up to see Lucy smiling down at him, with Agnes in her arms.

"Yes you will." She said. Gru smiled and stood up, stroking Lucy's hair, "We shall wait and see." He said softly. He took Agnes carefully from Lucy's arms and lied on the couch her, hearing her soft little breathing. Lucy felt a tug at her overcoat, looking down at Edith. She crouched down so she was at Edith's height.

"So, this villain does really kill?" She asked. Lucy sighed, and nodded. "I'm afraid so, but you don't have to worry about us." Lucy replied. Edith reached in her jumper pocket, and pulled out her moms lipstick taser. Lucy gasped, as she lost that thing about three months ago, "I found it, and I knew you still needed it, and I know you will need this for London." Edith said happily, and she found herself in a warm hug with her mother. She hugged her back, smiling.

"Thank you sweetie." Lucy said. They pulled away and Lucy put her lipstick taser in her purse, overhearing Gru say something, "We need to go." Lucy nodded, holding Edith's hand as they walked out to Gru's car. Gru and Lucy were both frightened, but they would just have to make do with what they will be facing.

* * *

It was about nine hours later since Gru and Lucy dropped their daughters off round Gru's mom's, and got through the airport onto the plane. Lucy knew Gru's face had revealed a lot of fear to her, so she let him take the window seat. He would just stare out the window, thoughts spinning around his mind, and all of them were not good thoughts.

Lucy woke up from her little nap, which made sense, they were both exhausted from spending eight hours through the airport. She glanced at Gru, he stared blankly at the seat in front of him. He looked really pale, more like sick, so she layed her hand on his, "You don't look okay sweetheart." Lucy whispered softly.

Gru sighed, taking her hand in his, and turning round to face her, "I really don't feel okay." He replied. Lucy felt sorry for the poor thing, she knew he awlays feels sick when he is worried, "Stop worrying." Gru gave another long sigh, "I can't. Eet's just...just..." He couldn't continue, "Just what?" She asked softly. Gru stroked the top of her hand with his thumb, "I used to be friends with Xaviour."

Lucy's eyes widened, "W-what?" Gru knew he had to share this memory with Lucy, and hopefully after his story, she will understand, "Dat's right. I used to be friends with him." Gru? Friends with Xaviour nap and then the two become enemies? How? "So, if you two were friends, what happened to make you guys hate each other?" Asked Lucy.

Gru gulped, he didn't really like to bring up memories of the past, espicially if he was younger, "Well, I really don't like bringing dese theengs up, but I weel tell you..."

* * *

_**1977**_

_It was Winter, the worst time of season for seventeen year olds Felonius Gru and Cameron Xaviour. They hated the cold, the snow, they only liked Summer and Spring, when there was warmth. Gru and Cameron weren't liked other teenagers, they liked the hurt people more than be friends with them._

_They loved beating the younger boys that were around eight and nine it was their favourite job. They never beaten a girl, Gru never planned to, he didn't like hurting girls, but it was a day where Cameron found a nine year old girl. Perfect to be beaten by him._

_It all started when Gru was walking home, but it was too far to walk, so he decided to take a shortcut down the alley. Walking was effort for him. All was quiet, which Gru was quite used to, he was more used to the sound of screams by little boys being beaten. But, at first he heard a scream, but it was too feminine to be a boys scream._

_He followed the quiet mumbling, that started to grow as he followed the sound. As he found the sound, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Cameron, hitting a little nine year old girl. She had blonde hair that was tied in a plait, and had sparkling blue eyes. She looked too sweet to be beaten._

_Angry, Gru ran up to Cameron, and punched him square in the middle of his face. Cameron yelled out in pain, removing his hand from his face, to see that it was his best friend that punched him, "Gru!" He shouted, "What the heck was that for?!" Gru stepped in front of the girl, protecting her, "Eet's illegal to hit a girl! Are you dhat thick?" He shouted back._

_Cameron's eyes glared at Gru in anger, "You traitor." He growled. "I'm not a traitor, I'm just proving dat __you're acting like a mental idiot." Gru replied. Cameron walked up to Gru, his hands formed into fists, "If I ever see you again Felonious Gru, I will hurt you in ways I invented, and trust me, you don't want to be hurt by me..." He said, glaring at Gru once more before turning and leaving Gru._

_Gru just stood there, he wasn't scared, he was just thinking if Camerion would ever do that to him. He shivered, and took the girl home, with not any other thoughts in his mind about Camerion killing him..._

* * *

"Seriously, you beat nine year old boys...?" Lucy said disapprovingly. Gru groaned, "Look, what I'm saying ees dat eef he finds me, and find out you're my wife, he weel want to keel you more." Lucy had to agree, Gru did have a point. Xaviour seemed a very dangerous man, and the story that she had just been told made her not want to go anywhere near this man.

She came in closer to Gru, and ended up resting her head on his chest, shivering, "I'm scared Gru." Gru wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer, "Don't worry sweetheart, just like you said, you have me." Lucy smiled to herself she remember the words she told Gru the day before, and she it was true.

"Will you stay with me?" Lucy asked softly. She obviously knew that was a stupid question, they were married! But the word. Gru whispered in her ear made her heart flutter...

**"Always."**

* * *

**I made a sort of headcanon saying that Gru and his best friend beated boys younger than them, but punched his best friend as he caught him beating a younger girl. It's a sad backstory for Gru, I know...**

**Chapter 3 will be here soon, it might take a while like the others will be, but I'm taking a little bit of time every day, since I have studying to do for the rest of the day. But just review on what you think on this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again about updates, its just that I'm having a hard life at the moment. My mum is affected with breast cancer, my sister has started to self harm herself, and I have a really bad throat infection. I want to update as much as I can, because I really want to finish this story, and hopefully I will.**

* * *

_**Forgettable Memories - Chapter 3**_

Gru and Lucy had finally got to London without any accidents, everything went fine on the plane and the way to their hotel. Since they had about 5 hours to kill, they just decided to share it by having a peaceful sleep with each other, and Gru couldn't stop thinking how well he and Lucy fit together.

As big as the thought of that, he had that little thought still in his head which was about if Lucy will be able to stay safe. He shuddered slightly, making sure he didn't Disturb Lucy's nap. He couldn't say if she will be safe, or if she won't be safe, no one can predict the future.

Gru glanced at Lucy, she actually wasn't asleep. He could see her eyes open, but just staring into the distance, it looked like she was thinking about something. "You know, you should get some sleep. Being on a plane for eight hours and not sleeping ees not a good theeng." Gru whispered to Lucy.

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down for she recognised it. She turned her body around so she was facing Gru, but still laying on his chest, "Just thinking." She replied. "About what?" Gru asked. Lucy sighed, "It's just, I'm just-" she paused for a minute, not looking at Gru, "I'm scared." She finished.

Gru blinked. Was that Lucy? Or was that some imposter? Lucy isn't scared of anything, in her opinion. Gru stayed silent, making a face telling her why. "That story you told me, on the plane, it made me quite scared of thinking about it. I mean, I didn't think this Xaviour guy was a bad person. But, once you told me that story, I now wish I didn't accept this job." She explained.

Thats why she was scared. On the plane, Gru got glimpses of Lucy's eyes, and they had a hint of something in them. He looked into Lucy's eyes again, and saw the exact same as he saw in her eyes on the plane. He finally knew what her eyes were full of.

Fear.

"Lucy, I promise you, I will not let anyone touch you whilst we're here. I will always be with you at your side. I'm not letting you go no matter what." Gru said. He hugged Lucy close, burying his face in her hair and placing soft kisses on her head. Lucy was absolutely flattered by her husbands words. "Thank you Hun." She whispered softly.

* * *

"I don't feel safe at the moment Gru." After Gru and Lucy's little snug fest, they decided to take a walk around town, and look for anything suspicious, "Don't worry Lucy, Xaviour doesn't walk around the streets like normal people. He would be spotted already." Gru replied. Lucy rolled her eyes, "No it's not that, it's just that...I have a feeling we're being watched..."

Lucy grabbed Gru's arm to make him stop, and pulled him into an alleyway, "Lucy! What are you-" "SHH!" She covered his mouth, she could have sworn she heard someone whispering her name.

Suddenly, Lucy got pulled back, making Gru react immediately, by grabbing Lucy back and pushing the person that pulled her to the floor, making them groan in pain. "Gee...couldn't push me harder could you?!" The stranger said, who must have been a woman.

"Who the heck do you think you are, trying to kidnap my wife?!" Gru shouted at her. "I wasn't trying to kidnap her! I was sent by Silas Ramsbottom!" She replied. Gru and Lucy froze. This woman must be a part of the AVL. Lucy helped the stranger up, but still glared at her, "Who are you?" The woman sighed and took off her mask. She had jet-black curly hair with brown eyes, and glared at Lucy, "I'm Harriet Mills. I've been an agent for 8 years, longer than you weakling." She responded.

Lucy didn't like this person one bit, but why would Silas send another agent, "Why did Silas send you here?" Harriet rolled her eyes, "Because Ramsbottom knew you two wouldn't stand a chance against Xaviour, and because I have been part of the AVL for 8 years, I have more skills." She looked over to Gru, "You have a chance of capturing Xaviour," And then she turned her head to face Lucy, "You on the other hand looks like someone who can only kill a fly."**  
**

Lucy's hands formed into fists, telling herself to just stay where she was, but she didn't like Harriet at all. Gru took Lucy's hand and turned to Harriet, "Sorry, but we will be capable of finding Xaviour on our own. So just do yourself a favour and go back to Sheepsbutt." Lucy giggled and smirked at Harriet, happy that she doesn't have to work with her.

"Okay, fine. But you can't find another person who knows where Xaviours lair is." She shouted out to them. Gru paused in mid-step and turned back to Harriet, "You know where he is?" He asked. Harriet slapped her hand on her face, "Are you two really that thick?" Gru sighed and slowly turned to Lucy, who quickly answered the question. He wanted to ask her. "No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask you." Gru responded. "Yes I did, you were going to ask me if I can just put up with that thing for a while. Your answer is a massive No." Lucy argued. Gru groaned, "Lucy, if we don't find Xaviour soon, the whole world will be in danger. You need to just trust Harriet for a while, and then we will be back home before you know it. Please, just this once."

Lucy tried to stop herself from arguing with Gru. He was right, they can't find Xaviours lair before he puts the world in jeopardy. She sighed, "You're right." Lucy turned to Harriet, "And by the way, I'm never going to trust you." Harriet laughed, "Well, if you think you're the sort of person who can look after themselves, then I'm never going to try to save you." She responded.

Lucy glared at Harriet before Harriet lead Gru and Lucy to Xaviours lair. Gru was starting to unlike Harriet a bit like Lucy. Harriet threatened Lucy, and he didn't like it one bit. He was just worried that Harriet might try to hurt Lucy while he wasn't looking. What if Lucy and Harriet got into a massive fight? What if Harriet tries to_** kill**_Lucy?

* * *

Even though Gru and Lucy have been away for 17 hours, Margo was getting worried. She heard Gru and Edith's conversation before they left, Gru mentioned about him being a killer and was a very dangerous man. It was just frightening to think about it...what if they were already dead?

Margo sighed quietly, not wanting to disturb her sisters and her nan who had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie that was currently playing. She got up and walked over to the window, opened the curtains a bit for her to look outside. It was raining, but she could still see a glow of the beautiful moon.

She still couldn't get the wonderful thought out of her head that her dad gave up the moon for her and her sisters. Gru spent weeks planning to steal the moon, it was going to be his best schemes yet, but he came back for them after Gru gave them away. Those were memories that would never leave her head.

Suddenly, in the crooner of her eye she saw an explosion outside. Margo heard multiple people screaming and running away. There were fires, and gun shots and Margo didn't like it one bit. She saw a big rock coming her way, she ran away from the window, and the rock smashed through the glass, which made Marlena, Edith and Agnes wake up. "What's going on?!" Edith asked. Margo looked out the window once more, and there were people being beaten, "We need to get out there and help them!" Margo shouted.

The dark night sky was lit up by the number of houses and the town being burnt. People in black and red suits, with black masks covering the whole of their face were beating people to the ground, and some of them were killed. There was only one person behind this...it could be anyone...

**But who?**

* * *

**Introducing my new OC Harriet Mills. She is a sly, cunning and sarcastic woman. She knows Gru is married to Lucy, but has a crush in him anyway. She hates Lucy, even though she's met her for seven minutes, she would never try to protect her in any sort of way. Her favourite weapon is an axe, which is filled with venom that is deadly poisonous and can kill you in seconds.**

**Sorry for the bad biography, but I just wanted to do it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone for baring with me. My throat has indeed got very better, and my mom is still a bit ill, but she won't pass away! I'm so happy :D She's still in the hospital, so I'm just visiting her everyday because I love her so much :) Anyway, here's chapter 4 if you've been waiting patiently, and thank you for that :)**

* * *

_**Forgettable Memories - Chapter 4**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lucy asked Harriet. Harrier groaned in frustration, "For the billionth time, YES!" She shouted in response. "Actually I counted and that was the fourth time." Lucy replied. Harriet shot a glare in Lucy's direction, and carried on leading.

"I feel so sorry for you Mr Gru." Harriet said. "Vhat do you mean?" He asked. Harriet turned around, "You had all those other girls in this world, including me, and you marry her." She pointed to Lucy, who was flaring up. "That's it." Lucy said angrily and was about to hit her, when Gru gently grabbed her hand, "Lucy, just ignore her. Harriet, shut up and keep going."

Lucy smirked when Harriet groaned again and kept walking, Gru got close to Lucy and whispered, "Look, I don't vant you two getting into some sort of fight. So from now on, please just ignore her." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine..."

They suddenly both bumped into Harriet, who stopped walking. She was staring down the alley, "Harriet, what are you doing? We need to-" Harriet quickly covered Lucy's mouth, shoved them all into the bushes and made them both duck down, "Vhat are you-" "SHH!" Harriet interrupted. She kept her hand across Lucy's mouth as the three saw a guard scanning the area around him.

Gru, Lucy and Harriet kept silent as the guard was getting closer, until his scanner had declared that there was no intruders. As the guard slowly walked away, Harriet let out a sigh of relief, and removed her hand from Lucy's mouth, "You almost got us spotted loud mouth!" She shouted at Lucy, "Those guards are so smart, if you made one tiny sound, it could notice you straight away. We need to be careful once we break into his lair." Harriet stood up and carried on walking, with Gru and Lucy behind.

They reached to a shiny red gate, with a freaky buzzing sound. "Vhats dat noise?" Gru asked. "It's an electric gate, it only responds to Xaviour's touch, it kills the ones that it doesn't recognise. Follow me, I know another way in." Harriet walked over to the nearest drain, and took out her axe. It looked freaky. "Step back." Harriet warned the couple. Gru dragged Lucy back with him, as Harriet smashed her axe through the drain, the pieces flying everywhere. "And you tell me to be quiet." Lucy smirked.

The trio quietly went through the drain, following the steps on the way down. "I can't get any signal for my tracker." Lucy whispered. "Think about it genius, we're about halfway down into this drain, course you're not gonna-" Suddenly, a loud siren went off, making the ladder the three were claiming down, sink into the wall, and all of them fell, landing into something comfy. "What the-" Gru, Lucy and Harriet looked around the room, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was full of colourful tech equipment. There was a large computer, a room full of dangerous weapons, and a weird hologram of some planet. "Wow, Xaviour must be a tech nerd." Gru chuckled. Lucy walked over to the massive computer, "Gru, do you think you could hack into this?" Gru looked over at Lucy, and then to the computer. "I theenk so."

Whilst Gru and Lucy tried to hack the computer, Harriet stared at the hologram of the weird planet. _"That's strange, it doesn't look like any planet I've heard of..." _She thought. She gently tapped the planet, and jumped in surprise as it moved, and she could see the rest of the planets. Mercury, Venus...wait. Where was the Earth? She looked closer, and saw that the mysterious planet was placed in Earths space.

"Gah! I don't theenk Xaviour vould vant to leave his computer hackable." Gru sighed. "Um, I think I know what Xaviour wants to do for his plan..." Harriet said. She turned around, and there was fear in her eyes and voice, "He's going to destroy our world and replace it with his own." Harriet motioned Gru and Lucy to the hologram, and they did so.

"You see all these planets? Earth is missing, and the new one has took over its place." Harriet tapped the screen again, showing normal humans, "He's going to find useful people and hijack them, making them kill the ones that they love, and keep them for his army." She zoomed out of the screen, showing riots in different places. "He's going to different places at once, like America, Russia, Australia and -"

"Wait, do you know where he is now?" Gru interrupted. Harriet tapped on the Earth, showing a tracker which tells them all that Xaviour is in...

Venice, CA. Where Gru lives. Where his daughters and his mother are right now.

Lucy gasped, and slowly turned to Gru, who had horror written on his face. "We need to go now!" Lucy ran to Gru, "Yeah but we're not going to make it in time!" "Don't tell me you've never used or heard of a teleporter now Lucy..." Harriet said. The pair turned around and saw Harriet climbing into a pod. They followed and sat inside the pod, hoping that they weren't too late...

* * *

It was all chaos in Venice, nearly all of the houses down the street were burned down, the tone was already destroyed, and families were being beaten and taken away. As for Marlena and her granddaughters, Margo, Edith and Agnes, they were hidden behind a burned house as they watched everyone being tortured and kidnapped. "Shouldn't we help them?" Edith asked. Marlena shook her head, right before one of the men rapidly pulled Agnes away.

"HELP!" Agnes screamed. Marlena held Margo and Edith back as she did her best and ran to the kidnapper. Obviously the man heard Marlena shouting for him, and stopped, and turned to face Marlena with a scowl. "What do you want old hag?" Marlena glared, "My granddaughter you bastard!" Within a second, she punched the man, who stumbled back and dropped Agnes. Agnes hid behind her grandmother when the man suddenly stomped up to Marlena. His nose was bleeding and looked very bruised

"How dare you punch me." He growled. Suddenly, without giving Marlena time to react, he punched her to the ground, giving Marlena a bloody eye. He suddenly took out a whip, and raised it, about to slap her with it, when somebody strongly pushed him to the floor. He got up, and looked over to the right to see who it was.

It was Lucy!

Lucy groaned as she struggled to get up, but suddenly got forced to get up by the man. "I don't think so ginger." He locked her hands behind her back and pulled her away. "Mom!" Agnes cried. She watched as her mother got taken to a massive airship, and knowing she couldn't do anything, ran to her grandmother, who was struggling to breathe. "Nanna please don't die!" She started to cry, as saw from the corner of her eye Gru running over.

"Agnes! Vhat happened?! Are you okay?!" He held her tight, and finally saw his mom laying on the ground, "Mom!" He checked her pulse, trying to see if she was still alive. She was, but her heartbeat was slowly dying. Gru quickly picked her up and told his daughters to follow him. They ran around the corner, and Gru laid Marlena on a bench. Marlena finally opened her eyes, her chest barely rising.

"Felonious?" She asked, her breathing sounded weak. Gru felt his eyes getting wet, even though his mom gave him a hard time before, he still loved her no matter what. "Please don't leave." Gru whispered. Marlena lips turned into a little smile, she raided her hand and patted Gru's hand. "You're dhe best son anyone could ever have."

Gru smiled, as the first tear slid down his face. "You go and live with you're family the way you all vant to, and let no one interfere. I love you son." Gru was already on his fifth tear, and he whispered back, "I love you too mom." As her eyes slowly closed, her little smile still on her face.

He turned to face his daughters, who were in tears just like him. At least he still had his own family, but then his eyes widened. Where was Lucy? "Uh-um, gurls, have you seen Lucy?" Agnes was the only one who nodded, "I watched the whole thing. It ended with a man taking mom away." She cried.

Gru gasped, as he saw Harriet running up to him, "Gru! It's you're wife! She's being beaten!" Gru almost collapsed, "No! Gurls, stay vith Harriet." He ran back around the corner and saw a big crowd. He pushed his way through and he saw Lucy.

She was yelping in pain as a man beat her on the ground, her face was cut, and her coat looked bloody. "STOP!" Gru yelled. Lucy stayed on the ground and her eyes were blurry, but she saw Gru. The man beating that was beating her turned to Gru, who widened his eyes.

It was Xaviour.

"MOVE!" He shouted to his guards, and he picked up Lucy and threw her in his airship. Just before Gru could reach him, the ship already took off, flying away as the crowd faded away. "Lucy..." He whispered.

**"I can't let her die as well..."**

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know a lot of you find it annoying but it's all part of this story. And I'm sorry if some of you cried because of Marlena, sorry I killed her off but please don't kill me for it. It was just an idea for the story. But chapter 5 will be here soon.**


End file.
